


Happy Endings

by bowsie22



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is treated as a slave in his own home. When Prince Harry throws a ball to find a partner, can this be Louis' chance to escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

**Summary:** Louis is treated as a slave in his own home. When Prince Harry throws a ball to find a partner, can this be Louis' chance to escape?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Warnings:** Slash, mentions of mpreg, swearing, abuse

**Pairings:** Harry/Louis, Liam/Zayn, Josh/Niall, Luke/Michael, Calum/Ashton

**Happy Endings**

Louis Tomlinson had always been a happy child. At least until his mother died. And then his father remarried. To say that Louis didn't like his step mother was an understatement. He hated her like a ginger hated sunny days (Louis knew this from his friend Ed who burned bright red if he even thought about the sun). There was however, some one he hated more. Or some people. Yvonne George had two sons, Tom and Max. They spent their days making Louis' life hell. They insulted him, hit him, treated him like dirt. And Louis could do nothing about it. Any time he stood up for himself, Yvonne would lock him in his bedroom. one time she locked him in there for five days, only opening the door once a day to give him some food and drink.

"Louis, where is my Pink Floyd t shirt?"

The younger man sighed and grabbed the shirt out of the laundry pile. He'd get in trouble for it being dirty, but he'd be in even more trouble if he went up those stairs without it. He made sure to knock on Tom's door before opening it, Yvonne was very strict with that rule. Louis couldn't enter any room in the house without permission.

"Come in. You better have my shirt!"

"I do."

He walked into the room, not looking at the boy in his brother's bed. There was a new one every morning. While Tom was a complete prick to Louis, he was attractive. And charming. He found it easy to lure boys into his bed. He'd even tried it on Louis, who nearly choked with laughter.

"My shirt! At least your useful for something around this house."

"He's not bad to look at either."

The boy in the bed leered at Louis, who, when he was sure Tom wasn't looking, gave him the fingers. His brother laughed as he searched for the previous night's clothes.

"That is a marvellous ass. Pity Louis is as frigid as the Arctic. Get downstairs and cook some breakfast. Mom and Max will be getting up soon. Bring the breakfast up here. Anthony and I are going to have breakfast in bed."

Louis happily left the room, ignoring the eyes on his back (well, his lower back. His very lower back). Breakfast would take some time. Yvonne ate healthily, trying to keep fit and attractive to lure more men into her arms. Louis had to prepare her porridge, cut her fruit, squeeze her juice and make sure it was served right on time. For Tom and Max, he had to make a Full English breakfast. And he could add one more to that for Anthony. It was exhausting, but the punishment would be much worse. After 45 minutes, the breakfast was cooked. Louis started with Yvonne. He left the tray outside her door, Louis was not allowed in her room.

He moved onto Max and nudged the door open. Typically, Max was still asleep. Louis was unsure. If he woke him up, he's get slapped. If Max woke to a cold breakfast, he'd get slapped. Taking a deep breath, Louis gently shook Max. The older man's hand shot out, cracking across Louis' cheek. "How many time must I tell you not to wake me?!" "I'm sorry, but your breakfast." "Give it to me and get out." Louis placed the tray on his lap and ran from the room, knowing he needed to hurry to Tom's room. He carried the two breakfasts and entered the room, gasping when he saw the couple on the bed. "Fuck's sake Louis, get out!!" Louis placed the tray on the floor and ran from the room, hands covering his eyes. Ew, ew, ew. Tom's naked ass would haunt him for life now. Louis knew that when Tom finished, he'd come looking for the smaller boy. He decided to go into town and do some shopping, wait for the other boy to calm down. With any luck, when he got home, Tom would be with his friends or online, too busy to waste time with his useless brother.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Louis hummed as he strolled through the town square. He was always happy in town. The people were nice and he had friends here. Speaking of friends.

"Michael. Should you be carrying that?"

The pregnant man glared at Louis.

"Don't you start too. I'm only three months pregnant, but Luke barely lets me carry the newspaper. It's annoying."

Louis laughed, grabbing the bag of groceries from Michael, ignoring his annoyed grumbling.

"It's only because he loves you, you know that."

"I know. But it's annoying. If he's like this when I'm only three months into the pregnancy, what will he be like when I'm eight months gone?"

Louis chuckled, imagining the energetic, hyper younger man confined to his bed.

"I imagine he'll have to tie you down to keep you in the house."

"That is not funny Louis Tomlinson."

They walked down the street, heading for Michael's house. Louis basked in the silence between them. He had never really had a friend that he could just be quiet around. Michael and he were close. They knew everything about each other. Louis knew Michael had moments when he thought he wasn't good enough for Luke and Michael knew all about his family's treatment of Louis.

"I didn't see you last week."

Louis stiffened, a sign that Yvonne had done something to him.

"Yeah. I lost my temper and called Tom a waste of oxygen. Yvonne heard me and locked me in my room for the week. She gave me food and water though, so it wasn't all bad."

"Wasn't all bad? Louis, are you serious? You get locked in your room for the smallest thing and everytime I see you, you have a new bruise. They hit you, hurt you and don't feed you enough. Why are you still there?"

"I have nowhere to go!" "You can stay with Luke and I. Or Calum and Ashton."

"You and Luke have a new shop opening in a month and a child on the way. Calum and Ashton have a toddler and a newborn and Calum is the town doctor. I'm not imposing on any of you."

"But Louis, I worry about you. We all do. We love you."

"And I love you guys to. But, this is just something I have to do. Until I find my Prince Charming who can ride in on his white horse to whisk me off my feet, I'm stuck with those people."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry lovingly wiped the soap of the hood of his white Mercedes. He'd admit, out of his collection of cars, this one was his favourite. He wiped the last of the soap and admired his car. He loved this car. If he could have only one car for the rest of his life, this would be it. He was interrupted from his Mercedes centred thoughts by a familiar Irish accent.

"Harry, should have known you'd be in the garage. You have people to wash your cars, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I know that. I like washing my cars. I drive them and get them dirty, so I should wash them."

Niall laughed, used to Harry by now. To many, the idea of the crown prince washing his own cars was unthinkable, but Harry wasn't your normal prince. He hated the idea of people serving him, so any servants hired to work for him were gently redirected to another task in the castle.

"You all ready for your ball?"

Harry grimaced. No, he was not ready for his damn ball. Who even has formal balls in 2014? Royalty that's who. Royalty trying to get the heir to the throne married off. Harry was annoyed. The past three weeks,every time his parents spoke to him, they mentioned the ball.

_"Harry, do you have suit chosen?"_

_"Do you have someone in mind son?"_

_"Hey baby brother, try not to step on anyone's feet on the dance floor. We don't want to start a war, do we?"_

He hated it. The prince was tempted to run away and just avoid the ball altogether. Who was he kidding? Harry could never do that. People worked hard to get the castle ready and Harry would not let their work be in vain. He was jolted from his thoughts by Niall slapping his arm.

"You paying attention lad?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. What did you say Nialler?"

"The invitations were sent out today, weren't they?"

"Yep, soon every eligible man and woman in the kingdom will receive an invitation that says..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_'You are cordially invited to a Royal Ball on the 15 of April 2014. During this ball, Prince Harry will choose a wife or husband from the guests. All eligible men and women from the kingdom are invited.Please RSVP before March 21'._

"MOTHER!"

Tom ran into the dining room, where the family were eating their lunch. Louis stood by the table, ready to serve the family should they need something. Yvonne looked up from her Kindle.

"Yes dear."

"A Royal Ball! There's going to be a Royal Ball and the Prince will choose a spouse."

"And we're invited?"

Louis, reading the invitation over Yvonne's shoulder, answered Max.

"Everyone is invited. Suppose with more people there, there's more chance the Prince will actually choose someone."

"Oh my darlings. What an oportunity for us. We'll go to the ball and one of you will sweep the young Prince off his feet. Louis, you have a lot of work to do over the next month."

"Excuse me?"

"Getting us ready. You must hire hire stylists, tailors, make up artists and so on. We have to look our best if we want to attract the Prince."

"What about me?"

The family looked at Louis, confusion written on their faces.

"What about you Louis?"

"When do I get to prepare? The invitation says _all_ eligible men and women."

Yvonne laughed, unable to stop herself.

"Louis, you're not eligible. My sons have a good education, to college level. Tom is a carrier, he can give the Prince a child. They have also grown up in a wealthy household. Unlike you, they know all the behaviour expected of them in a royal court. What can you offer the Prince? A bed in a cold, damp basement? Your pretty little curves? You have nothing Louis. You have nothing and you are nothing. Now go and clean the kitchen. My sons and I have work to do."

Louis rushed to the kitchen, tears of frustration in his eyes. The worst part was Yvonne was right. Louis was pulled out of school soon after his father died when he was 10. Calum and Luke helped, but Louis knew he was still behind every other person his age academically. As for his appearance? Louis didn't think he was attractive. He was feminine. Louis had a curvy body with big thighs and hips, which he hated. He was quite thin, mainly because he was never given much to eat. The only thing any man would find attractive was his carrier status. Who would find him attractive? Louis wiped the tears from his face, deciding to forget all about this stupid ball. Prince Harry was probably cocky and full of himself anyway. Who'd want to marry someone like that?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry signed another docket, grimacing as the workers bought in the order of flowers. Now Harry liked flowers (especially flower crowns), but he thought his parents were going a bit overboard. At this rate, people wouldn't see the castle, only the flowers. Okay, Harry could admit, it wasn't the flowers. He just was not looking forwards to this damn ball. Harry wanted to get to know the person he was going to marry, not just choose a random person and marry them. He wanted to woo them, get to know their likes and dislikes. How would Harry know if he chose the right person.

"You're freaking out again, aren't you?"

"I am not freaking out Zayn. I'm just worried."

Zayn sighed and fell to the floor beside his friend. He knew what Harry was like. As far as the Prince was concerned, Zayn and Liam were the perfect couple. Knew each other for years before they finally revealed their feelings and now they were married with Zayn two months pregnant.

"Look Harry. Liam and I are different than you. You're the Crown Prince of the kingdom. Liam is a Duke and I'm a Lord from a different kingdom. You have all these responsibilities and expectations that we don't. You need a spouse, someone to rule at your side and support you during your reign Harry. And unfortunately, you need to find one fast."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The five weeks went by fast. Louis was working non stop, arranging hair, make up, clothes, jewellery, everything necessary for Max and Tom to get Prince Harry's attention. He spent all that time depressed. Louis hoped that he could get close to the Prince and request a job in the castle. He needed to get away from Yvonne but he wasn't stupid enough to think he was good enough for a Prince.

"Louis, did you get my Louboutin heels?"

He sighed and bought the heels to Yvonne's room. Every bit of clothing was designer, the hairdresser and make up artists also worked for the Royal Family and the perfume and aftershave were made especially for this night. Yvonne spared no expense. Well, except on Louis. The young man had noticed that as the ball drew closer, the quality and quantity of his food was falling. All his step mothers was spent on herself and her sons. Louis didn't think it wa possible, but he was losing even more weight.

"Louis, lay all our clothes on the bed and then run us baths. Boys, after we eat dinner, we'll bathe and then get dressed. Louis, there is a list of jobs for you to do when we are at the ball. It's in the kitchen."

Louis sighed, going to the bedrooms and laying out Tom and Max's suits and Yvonne's dress. He then ran baths for all three, putting differently scented bath salts in each, cinnamon for Yvonne, vanilla for Tom and mint for Tom. As he walked to the kitchen, he could hear Yvonne lecturing her sons on their expected behaviour for that night. Don't act too eager or slutty, play hard to get, remember what the Prince is interested in. Essentially, pretend do be someone completely different. Louis moaned as he he saw the list of chores. It was massive. Yvonne was taking advantage of the empty house and having her step son wash all the floors, change bed sheets and turn the mattresses. He'd be up all night doing this work.

"Louis, when are the hair dresser and make up artists getting here? We need to leave soon."

"They'll be here in 45 minutes."

The doors upstairs slammed as his step family went to their baths. Louis went to the dining room, cleaning after the dinner. He could hear the family moving around upstairs and wished, for the first time, that he was up there. Not a part of the family, but going to the ball. Getting dressed up,having someone make him pretty, enjoying himself. Instead he was going to be here, cleaning and miserable, just the way Yvonne liked him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Finally, after two hours, Yvonne and her sons left for the castle. Louis could admit, they all looked good. He closed the door behind them and decided to start on the list Yvonne left him. He'd start with turning the mattresses, it was nearly the easiest job on the list. Hal way up the stairs, there was a knock on the door.

"Michael?"

"Hey Louis. They're gone, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"You're coming with me."

Michael grabbed Louis by the wrist and dragged him out the door, Louis protesting every step of the way.

"Michael, wait! I have jobs to do. Where the hell are we even going? Michael?"

"We have plans for you Louis, great plans."

"Okay, okay, at least let me lock the door behind me."

Michael let go of Louis, who locked the door and they started walking.

"So, where are going?"

"You Louis, are going to the ball!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Idiots, his friends were all idiots.

"Okay, run this plan by me again."

Michael and Ashton beamed at their friend, excitement on their faces. Ashton went through the plan one more time.

"Okay, the ball is expected to run until at least 2 am, like all the royal parties. You are going to go in and then leave at midnight, giving you plenty of time to get back here, back into your normal clothes and then back to your bedroom. And while you're at the ball, we'll go to your house and do all your chores."

Okay, maybe the idea wasn't that bad.

"I have nothing to wear."

"You and Michael are a similar size and have the same taste. He's spent the past week altering some of his clothes for you. They're up in the guest room. Luke will take care of your hair and Calum is going to drive you there."

"And what are you doing Ashton?"

"I came up with the plan you sassy little shit. Now, get upstairs and shower. Then get changed and Calum will drive you to the castle."

"Thank you guys. Really, I don't know how I'd survive without you four."

Louis gave quick hugs to Ashton and Michael and ran up the stairs to have a quick shower. He climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist, eager to see what he was wearing to the ball. Wow, he liked this. There was a white shirt, with black dots, a black blazer with one button, black, tight jeans that were rolled up at the ankles and a pair of brown shoes. Louis was impressed, everything fit perfectly. He walked downstairs, blushing at the compliments.

"Lou,you look beautiful. Tell you what, if I didn't have Michael."

Luke flinched away from the slap Michael aimed at this head.

"Sit on the couch, I'll fix your hair."

Louis sat down, enjoying the hands running through his hair. After ten minutes, Luke told him to open his eyes and look. His hair had been gelled off his forehead, into a quiff. With the suit, the contacts and the hair, Louis looked completely different. Yvonne would never recognize him.

"Okay, I'm ready. How are we getting there?"

Calum waved his car keys in front of Louis' face.

"You, my friend, are arriving in style."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The black BMW pulled up in front of the castle. A servant rushed to open the door and stared at the gorgeous man who climbed out. Short, curvy, with a handsome face and striking blue eyes, the servant knew this man would be in high demand tonight. Louis looked around, in awe of the castle. Everything was so...ornate, posh, royal. The ballroom was the same. These decorations cost more than Louis' entire town could make in a year. He searched for his family, wanting to know where they were so he could avoid them. He found Yvonne with a group of women, including Princess Gemma. Max and Tom were in a large group that surrounded Prince Harry. Louis pitied the poor Prince. The royal looked miserable, obviously not enjoying all the attention. Louis decided to try the food. It looked delicious.

"Oh, try the profiteroles, they are divine."

Louis choked on his mouthful of salmon mousse, not expecting anyone to talk to him.

"Sorry lad, you okay?"

Louis turned around to see a blond haired boy starting at him, concerned.

"Yeah, sorry. I wasn't expecting you."

"No one expects me. Niall Horan."

"Lou....Lou Jones."

Probably not safe to give his real name out, not when Yvonne was in the same room.

"Nice to meet you Lou. And I'm serious about those profiteroles."

Louis giggled, picking up one of the small deserts. Niall was right, they were amazing. The two stayed by the table. They had a lot of the same interests and a similar sense of humour. Niall laughed at everything Louis said, even the things that weren't really funny. Louis liked it. Niall was a nice lad. He was sweet, kind and funny. Louis liked him.

"Babe, there you are."

A brown haired man approached the two, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist. Niall beamed, kissing the taller man's cheek.

"Josh. Meet Lou. Lou, this is my husband, Josh."

Louis shook the hand Josh held out. The other man looked nice and from the way he looked at Niall, he clearly loved his husband.

"Oh Niall, before I forget, Harry was wondering if we could bring him some of the chocolate covered fruit."

"Oh, but Josh, they're playing our song. I wanted to dance."

Josh was torn. He either brought his friend the fruit and annoyed his husband, or danced with Niall and annoyed his friend. Louis interrupted his thought with a chuckle.

"Tell you what, as a thanks to Niall for entertaining me, I'll bring the fruit to your friend. Just point me to him."

"Great Lou, thanks. He's on the West balcony. Just throw any of the fruit on a plate, he likes it all."

Louis made up two plates of the fruit as Niall dragged Josh to the dance floor. Louis moved through the crowds, ducking out of sight when Tom's eyes passed over him. Thankfully, the older man didn't recognise him. Who knew a different hair style and contacts made such a difference? Finally, he reached the West balcony. He opened the door and saw the back of Josh's friend. Tall, broad shouldered with curly hair, Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to the man already. The man sighed as he heard the door open.

"Liam, I told you that I want to be alone. Go dance with Zayn and leave me be."

Oh God, that voice. That slow, deep, drawl. Louis knew that voice. Of course he did, he heard it on the radio, on the tv. Josh's Harry was Prince Harry.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Liam, I told you that I want to be alone. Go dance with Zayn and leave me be."

No response, which was odd for his friend. Usually, he'd be pestering Harry to go out and meet people, get on the dance floor, you know, annoying his friend. When he heard no reply from Liam, Harry turned to look, concerned. Was Liam alright? Wow. That was not Liam. The boy gaping at him was a lot smaller than his friend. And curvier. And prettier. And blushier? Harry laughed to himself. The young man's face was bright red as he stared at the ground. Harry cleared his throat. God damn, those were beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend. He's been bothering me all night, trying to get me into the party mood. I'm Harry. And you?"

"Oh, I...I'm Lou. Josh asked me to bring you some of the chocolate covered fruit."

Looking at Louis' hands, Harry saw the plates of fruit. With a broad smile, he stepped forward and took the plates placing them on the balcony ledge.

"Thanks. I hate being inside during Royal balls. Everyone keeps trying to talk to me and get my attention.It's annoying. I escape here for some peace and quiet."

"Doesn't sound like too much fun."

"No, being a prince can suck sometimes."

Lou hummed, concentrating on his fruit. He knew if he looked at Harry, he'd blush again and that was embarrassing enough the first time. Harry didn't understand why he was opening up to Lou. He barely knew the boy. But he felt comfortable around him. Somehow, he knew he could trust this boy. "So,what about you Lou? Why are you hiding out on the balcony?" He watched, concerned, as Lou paled.

"Um, someone I know is inside. They've never been especially nice to me, so I just wanted to avoid them."

Harry could never imagine anyone being mean to the lovely boy in front of him.

"Well, it's their loss. At the same time, I really want to dance with you. If I promise to protect you and keep you safe from this person, will you come in with me?"

Louis blushed. He couldn't believe that the Prince wanted to dance with him. He smiled shyly at Harry.

"I'd love to dance with you."

With a broad smile, dimples on full display, Harry led Louis into the ballroom, onto the dance floor. Louis giggled as the taller man's arms wrapped around his waist,pulling him into Harry's chest. His own arms went around the Prince's shoulders, his face in Harry's neck, inhaling his scent. Louis wanted to remember everything about this night, especially this moment. Never in his life did he think he would dance with the Prince. He looked over Harry's shoulder and saw the clock. Shit, it was 5 to 12! Louis pulled away from Harry, ignoring the other man's confusion, headed for the door.

"Hey, wait! Lou, where are you going?"

Harry followed Louis, catching up to him at the castle doors. He grabbed the smaller boy's wrist, noting with some concern how small and fragile it was. How small and fragile all of Lou was.

"I....my curfew. I have to be home before half 12. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You can just give me your mobile number."

"Lost it.Haven't got a new one yet."

"Email? Facebook?"

"I have neither. I'm sorry Harry, I really have to go."

Harry pulled Louis into him, pressing their lips together. He kept it soft and chaste, just a press of lips on lips. He pulled away,smiling at Lou.

"I'll find you." For some reason, Lou chuckled sadly as he said that.

"Good luck with that."

With those words, Louis pulled himself from Harry's grip and headed home,knowing he'd never see the Prince again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning, Louis acted like nothing had happened. Tom and Max were furious that all their work had been for naught.

"Ugh, who was that man the Prince spent the night with?"

"I know. He spent the first half of the night on the balcony, then he talked and danced with that man and finally he spent the rest of the night sulking!"

Louis grinned to himself. The Prince was sulking because Louis had to leave? That was quite the confidence boost.

"Did I tell you I approached him after the other man left?"

"Oh God, Max. Seriously? What happened?"

"I had barely opened my mouth and he told me not to bother. That he had met the man of his dreams and knew who he was going to marry. Then he went back to that damned balcony!"

Man of his dreams? Was Harry talking about him? Was Louis the man of Harry's dreams?His musings were interrupted by Yvonne's voice.

"Louis, come here!"

Louis quickly ran to the hall, knowing that tone of voice. She ony screamed like that when Louis was in trouble. He saw Tom and Max smirking out of the corner of his eye. Let them smile, Louis danced with the Prince last night and they didn't.

"Louis, what is this?"

Yvonne pointed to the rug that covered the hall floor.

"Um, is this a trick question?"

"Take a closer look you brat."

Louis took a step closer and finally, saw what Yvonne saw. A stain. A stain that he should have noticed and cleaned last night, but never did. He knew that which ever one of the boys cleaned the rug could have easily missed it. Louis however, after cleaning that rug for years and knowing what Yvonne expected of him, never would.

"There's a spot Louis. Now, what do you think we should do about this?"

"I can clean it now?"

"Oh Louis, you know you can't do that. You have to be punished. Get the belt and go down to your room. Max and I will be down there soon."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Louis sobbed on the floor as Yvonne and Max left the basement, locking the door after them. Yvonne always had Max hit him with the belt, he was the strongest of the family and could cause the most damage. He took a deep breath and pulled himself up, gripping the bed. He's have to shower now, use some of that disinfectant soap and try to clean the wounds. He couldn't go to Michael or Ashton. They'd never forgive themselves if they knew what caused the wounds. He stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the cold shower. He hated this place. Louis swore that he would get away. No matter what, he was not spending one more night in this house.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Harry, are you sure about this?"

"Positive Liam. I am going to find that man."

"All you know is that his name is Lou and he lives in the village."

"His eyes Liam. There was so much sadness in them. But, there was a little sparkle, like he hasn't given up yet, there's still hope. They were beautiful, just like him."

Liam was silent. He'd never seen Harry like this, never heard him speak like this before.

"You really like him?"

"I think I love him. This is it for me Liam. My Zayn, my Josh, the man I will spend the rest of my life with. And I will go through every village in the kingdom if I have to."

Liam smiled, delighted for his friend. They rode to the village in silence, Harry looking forward to seeing his mysterious Lou again and Liam excited for Harry.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"The Tomlinson house. The biggest, wealthiest house in the village. You think he lives here?"

"Well, his clothes was very expensive and they were extremely well made. And that hair was professionally done. He has to be wealthy."

"Haz, if he's not rich, would that matter to you?"

Harry turned on his friend, anger clear in his face.

"Of course not! Do you really think me that shallow that I would abandon the person I love because they're poor?"

"Harry, of course not. I'm sorry, I just wanted to be sure of how serious you were about this. Look, let's knock on the door and see if we can find this Lou, okay?"

Harry took a deep, calming breath and knocked on the door. He could hear muffled voices on the other side, obviously shouting. Harry grew nervous. What if his Lou was one of those people? What if Lou was a horrible person and he made Harry miserable and...and....and thank God, that is not Lou answering the door.

"What?! Oh God, you're the Prince."

"Yes, he is. May we come in please?"

Harry giggled to himself. That was Liam's 'I want to hurt you because you're rude but if I did I'd get into trouble and quite frankly, you're just not worth it' voice. The boys loved that voice. No one ever got it. Liam got away with everything, he was so nice. They were led through a large hallway and into a living room. Harry winced as he looked around. The place was huge. He wondered how many servants it took to keep this place clean. "

Tom, who was at the door?"

"It's the Prince mother. The Prince and a friend."

Tom's mother entered and dropped into a courtesy as she saw the Prince.

"Prince Harry. Lord Liam. May I ask, what brings you to my home?"

"It's well known that I danced with a man at the ball last night Lady Tomlinson.I am searching through the village for him."

Yvonne gasped, excitement coursing through her. One of her sons stood a chance.

"Of course Prince. Tom, go get Max and bring him down."

"But mother, the prostitute just got here. He won't want to be interrupted."

Yvonne growled at her son, not believing his stupidity.

"Get him!"

Tom ran up the stairs as Yvonne smiled nervously at her guests.

"Please sit. I would offer you tea, but I'm afraid my servant has gone into the village."

Harry was confused.

"You only have one servant? To clean this entire house and look after you and your sons."

"Oh yes, quite a hard worker. He's been here since Lord Tomlinson. We've offered to hire him help, but he's quite stubborn."

"Lady Tomlinson, didn't you have a step son?"

"I do Lord Payne. After his father's death, he returned to boarding school. When he graduated he decided not to return. His mother and father both died in this house you see. I suppose returning was too painful for him.Ah, here are my boys."

Harry looked at the two men who entered the room. Both were too tall, too broad to be his Lou. He didn't even need to see they eyes.

"No. I'm sorry for wasting your time Lady Tomlinson, but neither of these men are the one I'm searching for."

As they walked to the front door, Liam stopped in the hallway.

"Lady Tomlinson, there is no-one else in this house?"

"None at all. Why do you ask?"

"I hear a shower running."

Now that Liam mentioned it, Harry could hear a shower too. It seemed to be coming from beneath them. Harry stepped closer to Yvonne.

"Lady Tomlinson, if there is another man in this house, I must see him."

"Of course. It's probably our servant. It seems he returned from the village without letting me know. Max, go get him."

Max bowed to the Prince and left the hallway. Harry and Liam heard a door creak open and hushed voices. After some time, Max returned with the servant. Harry gasped. Smaller than him, caramel coloured hair, curvy body. Liam, seeing Harry's excitement, spoke to the boy.

"Look up boy. Let us see your face."

The boy looked up and Harry was sure. This was his Lou. Those were the eyes he fell in love with.

"Lou, it's you."

"What?! How the hell did you get to the party last night?! You were supposed to be here, cleaning! You little bitch, you have disobeyed me for the last time!"

Yvonne strode towards Louis, hand raised, ready to strike him. Harry intercepted her.

"Lady Tomlinson, this is the man I am going to marry and he will rule alongside me one day. Judging from his appearance and the blood on the back of his shirt, you have done enough damage already. Liam, call the village police. I want these three locked up as soon as possible."

Liam herded the family into the living room, calling the police as he did. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, glad that he had found him.

"So, is Lou your real name?"

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson."

"Lord Tomlinson's son? She said that you had left."

"Can I explain it later Harry? All I want to do now is sleep the rest of the day away."

"Of course darling.When we get back to the castle.."

"Wait, the castle?"

"Louis, didn't you hear a word I said? I am going to marry you. We will rule together and our children will rule after us. If you're not a carrier, we'll adopt. Or my sister can carry the children."

"I..I'm a carrier. I can birth our children."

"Wonderful. You'll see Louis. We'll be the happiest couple in the entire kingdom."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When they returned to the castle, Harry's mother started planning the wedding immediately. His father had Louis examined by the court doctors and after hearing about the wounds, scars and malnutrition, Yvonne and her sons were imprisoned for life. Harry asked Louis who treated his previously. When he heard about Louis' four friends, he had them moved into the castle. Calum worked as a doctor and Luke was in charge of dressing Louis.

"Harry, I don't know how to thank you for this. You got me away from my family and have made my friends so happy."

"Louis, I love you. You don't have to thank me. You just have to marry me and love me."

"Oh Harry, I do love you. And I've already agreed to marry you, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Louis laughed, standing on tippy toes to reach Harry's lips. His Prince Charming on the white horse had appeared. Sure, Louis never expected the actual Prince himself, but he wouldn't change this for the world. Louis was in love and he was happy. All he had wanted he had right here. What more could he ever want?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I know, I know. I know what he wants."

"Darcy, daddy hasn't finished telling the story yet."

"Sorry babies, yes I have. It's time for little princesses to get to sleep."

"Nuh uh. Not until papa says goodnight."

"Well, talk about good timing then."

The Prince walked into the room, grinning at this daughters. Louis laughed, he knew that Harry had been standing outside the door, listening to the story.

"Ready for sleep girls?"

The girls climbed onto their beds, getting under the covers. Harry tucked Darcy in as Louis looked after Doris. They pressed kisses to their daughter's heads and, turning on the night light, left the room, closing the door behind them. Harry swept his husband into his arms, the smaller man giggling.

"How many times have you told them that story?"

"They love it. It's their favourite bed time story."

"How would they react if they knew it was about us?"

"Probably get mad because we never told them. And then beg for the story again."

"Hey, I noticed, how come I never tell them the story?"

"Aw honey. You speak so slowly that you send them to sleep before you're a quarter of the way through the story."

Harry mock glared at his husband, ready to make a comeback, but he was interrupted.

"DADDY! DADDY, COME BACK!"

Harry and Louis ran back into the room, terrified that something had happened. Louis sighed with relief as he saw his two girls sitting up in bed.

"Girls, don't scream like that. You terrified your daddy and I."

"Sorry Papa. But Daddy, you never finished the story. Darcy and me want the ending."

Louis looked to Harry, confused. He had finished, hadn't he? The family in jail and Harry and Louis getting ready to marry. Finally, Harry got it.

"Oh, I know what you girls want? Okay, here it is. Louis, come here."

Harry whispered in Louis' ear and the smaller male smiled, understanding on his face. They turned to their daughters, smiles on both their faces. They took a deep breath and finished their story.

"They lived Happily Ever After."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N** Done. R &R please. I spend too much time on these fairytale AU's. If there's any more you want to see, let me know.


End file.
